I'll Put a Spell on You
by Sailor Ra
Summary: Fifty sentences to describe AtemuMana.


_**I'll Put a Spell on You **_

Sailor Ra: This fic will have three chapters for my three favorite Mana pairings. BakuraMana, AtemuMana and SetoMana. Let's start off with the most popular:

AtemuMana

* * *

**1. Comfort **

Mana knew everything about Atemu, even how to heal his heart with a remedy that consisted of soft kisses and whispered promises that she was never sure she could keep.

**2. Kiss **

"There's nothing to be afraid of," Atemu offered with his chubby little hand reaching out to her, "all the adults do it."

**3. Soft **

The pharaoh shifted uncomfortably in his throne with the priests telling him about the daily troubles of Egypt as he tried not to think about the soft warm lips waiting for him in the garden.

**4. Pain**

Atemu thought he knew pain when he saw Bakura drag his father's corpse into the throne room, but when he saw Mana running toward him covered in blood and mud and sand, waving her arms around frantically as she tried to reach out to him.

**5. Potato **

Atemu sighed as he sat at the table, watching his wife lovingly cook for him, but Atemu knew that even in modern Japan that Mana still couldn't cook.

**6. Rain **

It rained on their first night in the modern world and Mana was blushing madly even though her soft moans were hidden by the thunder.

**7. Chocolate **

"She tastes like Chocolate," Atemu told the CEO who simply sighed and rolled his eyes before he replied, "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

**8. Happiness **

In the past, Mana was his happiness, but he never could be with her and now in this time, he could and he couldn't be any happier.

**9. Ears **

"Mana!" Atemu yelped when she smoothly sat on his lap and kissed his sensitive ears.

**10. Name **

Atemu longed for the day when Mana could say his name and not say, "my king" in those intimate moments.

**11. Telephone **

"Mana," Atemu asked rather pathetically as he tugged on her white sleeve, "can you show me how to use this thing again?"

**12. Sensual **

Atemu wasn't all that great with intimate moments because he had always been surrounded by people since he could remember, but Mana was a good and willing teacher as she grabbed his hand to lead him to his bedroom.

**13. Death **

"My love is unique - no one can rival her, for she is the most beautiful woman alive. Just by passing, she has stolen away my heart," these words are the ones Ramese spoke when his own wife died and Mana finally understood those words as she lightly touched the cheek of the former pharaoh.

**14. Sex **

He knew it should've been awkward since it was their first time, but watching Mana undress, all he could find was how _right_ this was.

**15. Weakness **

Bakura laughed for a moment as he watched the pharaoh's one and only weakness walk into the desert with a determined look on her face.

**16. Touch **

Atemu shivered slightly as she unwrapped his bandages and her fingers tracing out the newly revealed wound.

**17. Tears **

Atemu kissed her face as she tried to keep herself together and wished more than anything that he could get her to stop crying even if it was for Mahado.

**18. Speed **

Everything went so quickly, Mahado realized as he saw Mana dressed in her wedding dress, when did his two childhood friends grow up and fall in love?

**19. Wind **

"She as wild as the wind, My lord," Seto complained before Atemu said, "That's why I love her so much."

**20. Freedom **

He almost envied Bakura because he had his freedom and if he himself had such freedom he would use it to whisk Mana away from the ugly politics of this world.

**21. Life **

"You are my life," Atemu whispered as he held Mana's hand in his and her body shivered with a sickness.

**22. Jealousy **

"Otogi, hands off Mana or I will send you to the shadows," Atemu warned as he grabbed Mana's slim waist and pulled her to him.

**23. Hands **

"My hands are not that tiny or girly!" Mana yelled at the pharaoh who grinned.

**24. Taste **

"Wine, I guess," Mana replied to Anzu's question.

**25. Devotion **

"Don't cry, I only belong to you," Atemu whispered to Mana after a ball where he announced his marriage to a foreign princess.

**26. Forever **

"You're as close to forever as I'll ever get to," Mana told Atemu one night as she wore one of his shirts.

**27. Blood **

He would make sure that blood would never stain her hands for she was the most innocent and precious person in his world.

**28. Sickness **

"Will you hurry up and get better? The pharaoh is going crazy because of you!" Seto yelled at the curled up form on her bed.

**29. Melody**

Mana tripped over her own feet in when it came to dancing, but Atemu loved holding her against him.

**30. Star **

Seto noticed that Mana clearly wore a ring that had a tiny star on it on her right middle finger, but he didn't dare ask because that was as close to a wedding ring that Mana was ever going to get from Atemu.

**31. Home **

When Atemu entered the afterlife, the first person he saw was Mana and he knew that he was home.

**32. Confusion **

Mana stomped on her foot, one minute the pharaoh kisses her and the next he pushes her away, and she didn't know what to do except maybe scream.

**33. Fear **

Mana didn't know fear and Atemu envied that more than anything and he would make sure no matter what that she would never have to feel it with his own bare hands if he had to.

**34. Thunder/Lighting **

Mana laid back in bed as Atemu hovered over her with their lips barely touching and Mana couldn't help, but wonder how things would've been like if there had been as much rain in Egypt.

**35. Bonds **

His fiancé from a foreign land would peak over at her soon-to-be husband and she knew that her legal bond had nothing compared to the bond between Atemu and Mana, but she felt she still won because she had him and she never would.

**36. Market **

"We need to eat more fruit," Mana said out loud as her graceful hand picked up one apple, but then blushed furiously as she realized how she sounded like his wife.

**37. Technology **

No one ever gave Mana a lot of credit since she had so much trouble with her spells, but when it came to the modern world Mana was always ready to explain whatever Atemu needed and in return he'd kiss her until her lips were swollen.

**38. Gift **

Mana angrily threw the jewelry on the bed as Atemu jumped a bit before she said, "I don't want anything except you."

**39. Smile **

Atemu rarely smiled know, Mahado noticed one day, except for when Mana was around and then it would magically reappear.

**40. Innocence **

Mana got annoyed when Atemu, her soon to be lover, thought that she knew nothing when it came to the activities of men and women and she happily proved it to him on the night of their wedding.

**41. Completion**

"You complete me," Atemu admitted before Mana burst out laughing; she couldn't help it, it sounded so cheesy!

**42. Clouds **

White puffy clouds flew over them as Atemu took her ice cream cone and then kissed her sugar coated lips.

**43. Sky **

"Do you think the stars will one day fall?"

"Everything falls at one point. Even pharaohs."

Mana smiled, knowing exactly what he meant.

**44. Heaven **

Atemu knew that Mana was as close to Heaven as he was ever going to get to.

**45. Hell **

"I'll follow you to hell, my king," Mana promised and Atemu wished that she wouldn't say such things.

**46. Sun **

Pharaoh was god, the sun god, and Mana knew this, but she knew him for simply a man with desires, hopes, and dreams, especially the desire part.

**47. Moon **

The moon is the only witness to their little love affair, but everyone knew about it all the same because Mana never did have a good poker face.

**48. Waves **

The little aftershocks of pleasure made Mana moan as she held onto him.

**49. Hair **

Atemu loved her hair and loved combing it even if Mana threw a small tantrum over it.

**50. Supernova **

_There are so many things I need to say…_Atemu thought as he slowly died and his eyes closed with Mana crying over him, _we'll see each other in another life, I know it. _


End file.
